Agent Albarn
by cupcake59193
Summary: Maka Albarn is a secret agent at DWMA along with Agent Kid, Agent Tsubaki, and Agent Jaquelin in Shikuretto. What if 'Agent Albarn ' is discovered by her lazy, unmotivated, dumb school partner Soul Eater Evens? Rated K plus for no T rated stuff.
1. Chapter 1

AGENT MAKA ALBARN CHAP.1

MAKA'S PART

I walked through the hallways of the DWMA hoping not to get caught by a student, i can't let them figure out where i'm going. I'm Maka Albarn top member of SHIKURITTO wich pretty much means secrets in japanese. Age:17 -height: 4ft.9in. (So not that tall) -gender:female- dirty golden blonde hair(but in disguise my hair is brown)- green eyes(in disguise i have dark brown eyes though)- smart- master of diguise- rank:expert- i'm the leader of shikuritto and the best fighter. I walk through the halls heading to our lair in the school, in DWMA i look like a small innocent, nice girl, i get bullied alot looking like a nerd, i concele my chest so i look like i hadn't 'bloomed' yet but, i have a C cup actually. Tsubaki N. Kid D, Jaquelin, and Lord Death who is the president(he doesn't go on any missions though), we are all apart of SHIKURITTO, an orginasion of a few special agents, an orginasion is placed in every city to stop crime and investigate in seens that can't be explained.

I hide behind a wall in quickness, almost dropping my fake glasses in the prosses. Why? Out of all the classrooms i had to be asigned from Death, it had to be the farthest one. I already felt so nervous from class

*flashback*

I studied and wrote down notes while a boy with snow white hair, lazy, age 17, dumb, big ego and blood red eyes awakened from his slumber and opened one eye eyed me curiously. I felt like he was suspicious and i recieved a note from Tsubaki.

She casually asked Stein if she could sharpen her pencil, when she got up she sneakly broke her pencil as i smiled, she sharpened her pencil for real so she didn't look suspicious on how long she is suppost to sharpen a pencil, she walked back to her seat and when she passed my desk she slid a note under my book quickly. I was reading still not making eye contact to seal off her plan of note passing and so snow white doesn't suspect anything of me and Tsubaki's connection. I carefully took the note from under my book and slid it with my thumb to the next page so when i turned the page i was able to read it, i turned the page after reading the rest of the chapter to see the note written in braille without the lump in the character. It read: Lord Death wants to meet us today at 17:30 sharp to discuss a mission, he said the mission had to do with the Evans family, your school partner so he wants you to learn more about him. I asked Stein if i could use the ladies room and when i got there i replaced my brown contacts with another one because for some reason the other one was falling out a lot, and i wanted to keep my identity a secret. Once i was done i walked past Tsubaki's desk and slid MY note to her in between the crack to her book, i pressed against the desk a tiny bit to seem like my hand was to the side of me and i used carefull, silent movement and quick motions and avoided eye contact. I turned to my desk and sat down, by Soul who was on the break of snoring.

*end of flashback*

I faded away in the wind and became a breeze carrying me to the lair, silent like i never existed, disapearing and not visible to any eye. Before i knew it i was in the lair taking off my wig, glasses, hair ties, blue contacts and stopped in the closet to change into a red flowy tank-top, skinny jeans, and knee converse. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and let my long side bands fall to the right side of my face. I see Kid in a white polo shirt and black pants with black shoes(i guess he's always dressed formal when not in diguise.) Tsubaki was in a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans with sandals, her hair was in a high pony-tail and she didn't hide her chest right now like me. I saw Jackie and she wore a pink regular plain v-neck shirt, white skinny jeans, knee converse and didn't hide her chest. I said,"hey guys, is Lord Death here?" Kid said,"yeah, father just went to get some papers for the mission to give to us." Lord Death popped up and said,"whazzup, whazzup, whazzup! Kiddo, Maka, Tsubaki and Jaquelin as you know i have an important mission for you guys, the Evans family is a suspect for steeling expensive music instruments because, someone has said to sight an expencive rare made violin in the Evans estate and the police said that the violin is not bought, the next day the man was killed and the police station was blew up. As always, Maka you will be taking the lead in the mission but, you need to have someone show you to the room with the violin in it. The violin is kept here" he pointed to a map of the building and the room was hidden close to the ball room and he said,"you will be going disguised as the dutches of england, do your research about her and Elizabeth and Patricia will make you look like her. Don't worry because, Jackie and Tsubaki will go wih you as your friends. The mission is tonight. Good luck! You are dismissed, bye!" We snuck out of school and Liz and Patty visited me wich was horrible. I couldn't hurt them and they had to put MAKE-UP on ME! I suffered so much. I was taken in a limo with Jackie and Tsubaki who looked beautifull, Jackie had an knee length skin tight black dress with long sleeves and black gloves to match her hair. Tsubaki wore a similar outfit but hers was blue. I wore a dress that was knee-length, white, sleevless dress with white elbow length gloves and white heels. I also had a beautifully designed diamond necklace and a big diamond ring on my right hand on top of the glove. My hair was curled into beautifull blonde curls and my bangs were to the side of my face. Thankfully the new dutches were my age and looked A LOT like me in a wierd way. I had a tiny bit of make-up to, red lip-stick and a dark eye shadow and pink blush with black eye-liner to op it off. The door opened to the white spotless limo and i stepped out along with 'Amy' and 'Carolina' . I hoped we were prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

AGENT ALBARN CHAP.2

SOUL'S PART

I had to attend my parents party. They were so excited that the dutches was comung to the party, i bet she was an old person like the last one. I sighed and when the man shouted,"NOW, THE DUTCHES OF ENGLAND!" I heard clapping and a beautifull girl my age had her back straight, her hands were folded in front of her and ahe had her chin tilted up a bit. She looked HOT, all i know us that she was no old lady.

She walked down the stairs and her friends seperated from her, here's my chance. I walked uo to her and a gaurd almost killed me and she said,"Tom, it is ok, he may speak with me" she had a cute english accent. I said,"can we do this in privacy?" The guard walked away cauciously and when he finally left she said,"So you are Soul Eater Evens? Am i correct?" I said,"yeah" Wes walked up to us, bowed and kissed the dutches hand. He said,"dutches it's a pleasure to meet you, i'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother" i said,"yes, i'm aware of that, nice to meet you Mr. Evans." He said,"the pleasure is all mine." I knw he was going to do that!da***t ! I was surprised to hear her say,"Mr. Evans, may you excuse me and Soul Evans, can we talk in private?" You can see he was surprised and said,"yes my lady" he walked away and he was pretty mad that he did't get to her like most girls.

A song played and i said,"would you like to dance?" I smirked and i mentally slapped myself now, she wasn't suppost to see my teeth! She said,"yes" what?! YES! I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He looked to the corner of his eye and Wes was steaming, i smiled as we got into position. She was so poised during the dance not like most girls. She said,"Mr. Evans, may you take me somewhere else, i am stuffy" i said,"ok" i knew maybe we could go outide but people would want to talk to her and i guess i wanted to do that still. I decided to show her the violin in the next room over, she wouldn't do anything espeicialy with someone with her. I led her to the room and opened the door for her and she said,"thankyou" i smiled and she smiled back, she had the most perfect smile you've ever seen. She walked in the room admiring the violin and she said,"the strings are so strong, the wood is a rare type you know." I was surprised she didn't look like a music person. She said,"thankyou for showing me around Mr. Evans" she bowed and she smiled. The lights turned off and i heard a scream. The lights turned back on and she was crying,"the violin is gone, i thought they would injure you" i wiped her tears and hugged her, i looked at the missing violin on the stand. I just hoped the dutches would calm down, this really startled her. She wiped the rest of her tears and said,"Thankyou, Soul Evans, i must go now, i was really startled, i really hoped you were ok" she bowed and walked away. I was thinking who could've done this.

# THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and i heard my mother scream. I got up and walked to the violin room. She was freaking out about the violin, i told her what happened and she hit me for letting him get away, in my defence the lights were off and i had to comfort the dutchest.

# MAKA'S PART

I went to Lord Death's office with Tsubaki today and when we got there i said,"Death, are mission was a success. I got the violin" he said,"good work Maka! Now we have another mission regarding the Evans family again, the Evans family is stealing instruments from a music store now, they caught a man that was Soul Eater's father, now i want you to get ALL the instruments back, ok?" "You an count on us Death" "i don't know about this, ALL the instruments back. How many instruments are there?" Said Tsubaki. Death said,"100" WHAT? One-hundred?" I said,"do you remember who i am? We can get them. I'm sure of it!"

# SOUL'S PART

I followed Maka and Tsubaki but, i didn't see them but, i had to go to the restroom so i walked ahead and found an old library. I sighed and leaned on a shelf of books and it leaned back and opens a small passage door and i fall back on to the stairs tumbling and landing on my face. I look up to see Kid, Jackie, Tsubaki and, the dutches? I say,"ok, what's the dutchest doing here and what's happening?" A man with a cloke and a skull mask says,"i guess we knew he would find out soon, Soul we are a team of secret agents named SHIKORETTO. You probably reconize Maka Albarn" he pointed to the girl i saw the other night and she said,"you will not tell who we ar or you will get punished" i looked at her once more, she really was beautifull, perfect curves and nice golden locks of hair and those emerald/forest green eyes. I said,"don't worry i won't tell anyway maybe you need protecting" Kid's eyes widen in fright Tsubaki and Jaquelin were giving the hand signal that i was going to die. Maka sai,"what did you say?" She grabbed out a staff an said,"i don't need protecting from anybody, as all i'm the leader and i will snap you into two pieces" she was inches from my face and i blushed. I was frightened but stupidly continued,"then why did you hug me for your dear life dutchest?" She replied,"you stupid ba***rd! Who do you think took it?" My eyes widened and i said,"wait! You guys took the violin! Give it back now!" She smirked and said,"those instruments are stolen, they belong somewhere else. I was diguised as the dutches and i knew Wes would want to lead me somewhere other than the room so i chose you" i was surprised that she knew so much, she is seen as a nerd but, who is Maka Albarn? The man said," come on you two don't fight. Anyway Maka would kill you. I need you prepared for the mission tonight so go spar. " Kid and Tsubaki shouted,"NOT IT!" They smiled as Maka patted Jaquelin's back and said,"i guess we're sparing Jackie!" She looked frightened as heck. We walked to the sparing room with Jackie reluctantly following. Maka said,"ok, Kid and Tsubaki go first because, i want Jackie to at least live enough to see Kid and Tsubaki fight." Kid and Tsubaki got in there stances and Maka yelled,"GO!" They sparred for their dear lives and Kid won. Tsubaki was so beaten up, now it was Maka and Jaquelin, Maka took off her shirt to reveal a sports bra and kept on her sweat pants on with her feet bare and wrapped with sparring bandages. Jaquelin was the same except she kept her shirt on. I got a major nosebleed from Maka's outfit and got up in time to see Kid yell,"GO!" Maka'a aura changed into life threatning and Jaquelin was frightened. Jaquelin through a punch at her but, she dodged and kicked her straight through the air and through the wall. I was shocked as she checked her watch and she said,"ha ha five seconds! New record!" I was frightenes now and so was kid and tsubaki. Tsubaki said,"maybe you could have taken it easy on Jackie?" She said,"why? Sparring is used to test strengths and not hold back, to show no mercy and get better" Tsubaki said," yeah, um, ok, i guess ill get Jackie!" She ran and Kid said,"Jaquelin you will be remembered" i said,"come on she's not dead, she's stronger than that" i said,"ok, what do we do now?" She said, "um, i'm pretty hungry" her stomache growled and she cutely blushed. I said,"than where do we go?" Kid said,"let's get pizza from the cafeteria!" Maka said,"that's right, we still need to go to school. Then let's just go to the cafeteria, we missed our morning classes already" i said,"ok" Maka walked to a closet and Kid went to another closet. I was curious so i opened the door to Maka's closet and i saw her half naked. I got a fountain of blood from my nose, she was red and yelled,"WHAT THE HECK! GET OUT!" She kicked me and i flew through the wall like Jaquelin. I moanes in pain and kid came out wearing a light purple wig and purple contacts. He wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans with converse. Maka came out with a plaid mini skirt with a blouse and a green striped tie(without the vest, i wanted her to look a little different) she had her wig into two pig tails and she had blue contacts in. The only thing is that she didn't have her chest, i said,"what happened to your chest?" She punched me and she said," i concele it for my cover" i was angry,"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME?!". She replied,"Well, why were you looking at my chest?" I blushed and she said,"uh huh" with a teasing tune in her voice. I blushed yet again to her remark when Tsubaki steps in with a conceled chest, blonde hair, blue eyes, a pink v- neck shirt, and a long skirt with flats. Maka put on the glasses and said,"Jackie?" Tsubaki replied,"well, she almost didn't live" she laughed and Maka did to. Maka got serious and said,"it's 13:29 we should head to lunch" "alright!" Said Tsubaki and Kid in unison. They walked out the door and seperated. Maka, Kid and Tsubaki met me at lunch and they didn't make eye contact with me what so ever. Kid sat with a two girls with blonde hair, Tsubaki sat with Black star, my best friend. And maka sat alone, i head over there and said,"hey, do you want me to sit with you?" She said,"no, there are many girls who want to sit with you, why did you come to me?" I said," you're intresting" she smiled and said,"thanks, anyway isn't your status going to drop or something?" Her eyebrow raised and i laughed and smiled a real smile, i said," you're different, if i smiled at a girl she would faint or run for the hills" she said,"does it look i'm running?" I smiled again and she cutely smiled. She said,"ok, you can sit, i usually sit by Jackie but-" i said,"you killed her" she said,"i didn't kill her, she's kind of breathing" we laughed not knowing someone was watching us.

# MAKA'S PART

I senced a girl watching us so i looked behind Soul to see Jackie's friend looking at me evily. I shrugged it off and had the best lunch ever. I guess i never really, i don't know, had a real friend like Kid, Tsubaki or Jackie but there's something different about this guy. We laughed again when i said," i guess i had a bad impression of you when we first met" . He said,"huh? Is it because i was an Evans?" , i said,"nope! You came falling down the steps and landed face down, not to mention you saw me half naked." He blushed and i laughed while i saw Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki smiling at us. I shrugged it off again and kept eating and talking. I recieved a call from Lord Death so i said,"excuse me, i have a all from you know who?" He said," i'll come to, kay?" I agreed and we went to a janitors closet, surprisingly close and he blushed while i answer the call. I said,"hello, Death?" He said,"yeah, yeah Maka you know that we have another case so you'll have two missions today" i whispered screamed,"WHAT, i have to get the 100 stolen instruments and -" he said,"get clues from a murder" i continued," and get clues fom a murder! Fine but i get paid double!" He said,"ok be carefull then" i said,"you can count on me Death!" Soul heard and said," i have a plan on how you can get in" i smiled and we dicussed the plan. We try getting out of the janitor's closet but, Soul trips and his lips end up on mine, we both blush, wich is unusuall because, he is mostly the only one that blushes. He puts his hands on my waists and pull me closer, i'm a bit hesitent but, run my fingers in his snow white hair. We blush the whole time and break apart after a few minutes. I put my hair into the pig-tails again and put my glasses on, we fix ourselves up and walk out of the closet and thankfully no one was in the hallway. I say," well, we should tell the others about the conversation's subject and you know what?" I looked at him with the corner of my eyes and he did the same and said," thankyou Maka for trusting me, but, you shouldn't have. " he tazed me and when i blacked out i heard,"i'm so sorry but, my family is ordering me to do this" he looked sad and everything was still.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Albarn CHAP3

SOUL'S PART

I felt so bad, i felt awful i looked at Maka blacked out in the drivers seat, her soft fragil body limp, this wasn't right. I was frightened at my parents loyalty to their promise, will they kill her or live up to a vow and let her live and stay with me. They just want the violin back right? We arrive at my house and i carry Maka to the house and a maid helps me. I was forced into my room by Wes and yelled,"HEY! YOU'RE NOT LIVING UP TO THE DEAL!" He said,"mom and dad do but, i don't" was he really going to kill her? Does he know what that would do to me? Why? WHY DID I DO IT?! I cried for the first time in 5 years, falling to the growned in agony and sorrow.

I got up and quit crying, i had to get a hold of myself! I needed to break out, um, i had nothing to smash the door or window with except my chair and i can't do that i needed to actually LIFT it. I thought for a moment and-

# MAKA'S PART

Last thing i remembered was blacking out and Soul, Soul that betrayer, out of everyting we've been through, it's only been at least a week and he already turned his back. I still had my brown hair wig on and my blue contacts but my clothes were messed up. Wes Evans came in and he said," oh, Maka Albarn, A.K.A the dutches of England. Soul told us everyting, now give us the violin or else you die, my father took a master plan to steel that. Better hand it over now or visit Kami Albarn and Spirit Albarn in heaven. " my eyes widened and i shouted,"How did you know that?!" He smirked and i repeated,"how did you know that?" He said," if i tell you that AND how they die, you can finally get revenge, isn't that what you want? you have to hand over the violin in return," I knew my answer, it was so obvious wich one i'd choose, who wouldn't pick the stupid violin over my revenge AND information. I said with no hesitation,"i choose-

# SOUL'S PART

I kicked the door revieling a crack in it and i smiled, i kicked again and again and again and it broke down. YES! I ran out the door and searched the entire house until i found them.

I peeked around a corner to see Maka tied up and Wes in front of her i heard her say,"i choose-


	4. Chapter 4

Agent AlbarnCHAP4

Maka's part

Flashback

"You're different, if i smiled at a girl she would faint or run for the hills" "does it look like i'm running?"

End of flashback

"I choose to keep the violin" he punched me in the face and he said,"you're a stupid little girl! You could get sweet revenge and the imformation! But, you'de rather die!" I smirked and he stopped punching me surprised,"but, i'm different from other girls, like i can kick your a**!" I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he groaned while i used the chains to the wall to my advantage, i lifted myself up and dodged his attack and kicked him. In the head. He got up to my surprise and he held up is gun to my head. I saw the door get broken down and Kid came running in. He kicked him aside and Kid dodged all his attacks. Wes pointed his gun at him and

*bang*!

I struggled out of the chains and i was sobbing yelling," YOU MONSTER!". He pointed the gun at me and all of a sudden he passed out with Soul holding a board near his head. He got Wes's keys and he unlocked my chains. I was sobbing and i tried pulling the bullet out of Kid's head but, it was deep. I was sobbing with him in my arms and he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me. He said," don't Maka, i knew this would happen. I risked it though, he didn't kill you. You are the best leader i've ever had.". Tears formed in his eyes and he said," you risked your life for me many times. What ever happens tell Patty she is a good friend and tell Liz,' i'm sorry i'm not there to tell her in person but, i love her. She helped me from the beginning and i'll always cherish her". He turned to Soul and said," you did a horrible deed but, you came back so, i approve of you with Maka". He blushed and i managed a small chuckle. He said," tell Tsuabaki she was a good luitenet. And tell Jackie she was crazy and will get out of the hospital soon. Also, tell Blackstar, he better take care of Tsubaki, he can't turn on her. mostly, please tell me if i did well". Tears were running down my face and i smiled sweetly," you did the best. Better than anyone, even me, to accomplish something. I-i never seen better dedication and work from someone, in my entire life. You will always be remembered!". He nodded and said," thankyou, onee-san. I see stars in the sky. The night is so pretty". I smiled and said,"yes it is, you will always be remembered". I kissed him on the forehead and he layed there cold with his eyes open. I lightly shut them and i sobbed in Soul's arms and yelled," all he wanted was to be told he did well! He needed respect! I could've given it to him long ago! Before he!". I broke into tears and Soul conforted me.

Back at headquarters.

"Maka! I wanted to see Kid! I finally descovered my feelings!". I said," Liz, Kid died doing and honorary role". She said," what!? I don't understand! What kind of!?". She broke into sobs and i confortedher even though i felt like i was holding down another sob. Soon after that i told Death and all of us grieved.

A few days later, we had a funeral to honor him and the important role he played. We all cried as we stand in front of a black coffin with skulls with Death the Kid in it. I went up for a speech and i said," Kid was the best friend i could ever have. He risked his life for me and protected me. We had eachother's back and he was like a younger brother. We never appriciated his role and it was never fare, so, today we honor Death the Kid who bravely stood up and protected us all from harm and risked his life.". My voice cracked but, i continued," if it wasn't for him, i'd be dead right now and his dying wish was for me to tell him how he did. All of us agree that he had the most important part and he is very special. He is and always will be in our hearts". I walked off choking back tears. Liz, Tsubaki, Blackstar( who is with Tsubaki now), Patty, and recovered Jackie. We finished an hour later and we all went home. Soul walked me to comfort me and i appriciated it. When we got to my house he kissed me and i felt that little spark again. The one that always was there, even if he betrayed me, he came back and saved me. My papa opened the door and he shrieked. I brought Soul inside and he asked for my father's approval to date me and of course he said no. He went on and on and he finally agreed. A few years later, we had kids and we we're not married so a few months after that

Souls part

"Do you Soul Eater Evans, accept Maka Albarn as your laughly wedded wife?". I smiled and said," i do". "And do you Maka Albarn, accept Soul Evans as your husband for better and for worse?". She said," well, i been through this much with him so, i do". The preacher says," by the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". I kissed her and that spark never went away. We lived long and happy. If you think of it, this all happened because of that violin. Only now, i understand why she kept it.


End file.
